Threats from car bombs have become prevalent amongst terrorists throughout the world. Terrorists will ram a gate of an embassy or other selected building with a vehicle. Once entry is gained they detonate their bomb as close to the building as possible to maximise the death and injuries caused by their actions. Gates and doors are necessary to gain access to the building or perimeter fence and provide a weak link for such terrorist attacks. Most gates rely on the weight of the gate and its mounting to a foundation to decelerate such vehicles. These gates do not attempt to absorb the shock and the vehicle may still penetrate a significant distance. The resulting damage is usually significant and will require costly and timely replacement.